Stardust
by ClumsyAme
Summary: What would happen if Rey and Kylo Ren ever accepted each other? what is in store for them? One-shot


A/N: This is a one shot written and inspired of the drawing  p/BdQyhhVgkCU/?hl=da&taken-by=elithiens by elithiens

I don't own anything from star was, or the outfit idea. I just like playing with the characters, this is written, to try and rescue me from my horrible writer's block. I might make a similar story in the future with more details and chapter, but for now this is a pure one-shot.

~R~

Rey walked down the hallway of the estate of Leia Organa on Naboo, she had just had an intense meeting with the upper class of the resistance. Trying to convince them to keep on fighting, remembering them what the meaning of the meaning of freedom, but they had all wondered and questioned what the point was anymore.

Rey had left in frustration, and confusion, during the meeting, she had needed to get some air, to try not and let her worse half get to her. It had been six months since she last saw Ben, but she felt him everywhere she went, she could always feel his anger, pain and some sort of resolution in him.

She threw herself in her bed, she was for some reason so tired, was it mentally or just physically? Or maybe both? She couldn't figure it out or was it possible that it wasn't even her who was tired, but Ben, her connection to him made it hard for her to distinguish between the two. Especially when he wasn't there, and she could see his annoyingly handsome face. Before she knew it sleep suddenly took over her, and she woke up sitting in front of a desk

Confused she shifted her head to the side, she was not on Naboo anymore, she was on Chandrila, which she had only heard stories about, but recognized the architectural buildings that Leia had once described.

She rose from her chair, feeling a sudden weight on her body, she was dressed in a silk grey dress, with a transparent cloak, filled with beads of crystals. She glanced at her hand, a bracelet made by the broken kyber crystal from Luke's lightsaber. A ring with the letter B was engraved on the ring she was wearing, it was beautiful, and simple. Suddenly she felt a sudden pressure on her abdomen, and looked with wide eyes, before placing her hand on her stomach, to reveal a small bump. Feeling a sudden shift in the force made her even more confused and panicked. What was going on? She caught herself in the mirror, and could almost not recognize herself, she looked so elegant, and she was wearing a crown that was surprisingly light. What was going on? She thought to herself and looked around, trying to find her grounds again.

The door suddenly opened, and Ben was walking in wearing a full black attire with white striped, black cloak, where the inside hinted a red fabric. He too was wearing a crown, but what made her frown was not only the fact that he was wearing one, but he seemed so more calm and serene in his mind and she recognized his pin from one of the books she stole from Alch-To.

"Darling remember that you have a meeting in 15 minutes with the senate" he said casually as he signed some documents from a man that had entered with him.

Before she could really ask any questions, her body reacted on its own.

"I know, I'm pregnant not losing my memory" she joked lightly, it was as if she was having an outer body experience, who was playing mind tricks with her, and how could they be this cruel.

"Well with your pace, it might as well be. I have to go and check on the temple, so I expect to be updated later?" he said jokingly and moved closer to her, he placed a hand on her stomach and lightly kissed her forehead. "Don't force yourself to much" he whispered, giving he a dashing smile that would make anyone melt. He placed a light kiss on her lips, before leaving from the door that he came from. Rey woke up and looked around confused and lost, she was on Naboo again, in her room, in her bed. Suddenly she felt it… him, she looked at her side, and saw Ben sleeping. She hadn't seen him in forever, he looked tired and terrible, he had bags under his eyes and he looked pale.

She slowly moved a hand towards his face and lightly brushed a strand of his hair away.

~B~

The great Kylo Ren, had won another planet over to his regime, he was moving much more efficiently and rapidly than anticipated. Which only resulted in him, using much more energy than he had, many was starting to consider him a great and fair leader, much different compared to the former supreme leader. He was lying in his bed, dead tired and out of energy, he hadn't seen Rey in six months, and it had killed him inside when she had refused his offer. But he had to move on, even though it was hard, because he could feel her everywhere he went, her conscious always picking his mind. He couldn't decide if he was tired of it, or actually enjoying her picking, and her silent state of mind, it was calming for him, even whenever he could feel her annoyance through the force.

His eyes got heavier, and he fell asleep, and suddenly woke up where he was standing in the middle of a temple, but this was no sith or jedi temple. It was different, there was a balance, and he glanced around casually trying to remain calm, as he was surrounded by people everywhere, and he didn't know if this was a mind trick, a dream?

Children, adults, everyone was training, but it was different, different way of using the force than he was used to, yet a sense of calmness was over him. He glanced at a wall, which reflected him, and he looked even more confused at seeing his outfit, and recognizing the symbol on his pin. "Grey.." was what escaped his mouth, was this a prediction or a wish the force was showing him.

"My emperor, we have an issue with your wife" a man came running up the stairs, holding a holo pad in his arms, bowing and came a step closer.

Ben looked confused wife? He thought to himself, and glanced down at his hand, seeing a ring engraved with the letter R, now he was curious, and he followed the man.

Arriving at the congress, he stepped in and saw a woman, he has an assumption of who she was, but her voice was much firmer and demanding as she spoke. Her crown was playing with the light that shone in the hall, and she stood tall. Suddenly he felt a playful string through the force, and a sudden mild pain in his abdomen, before he saw her leaning forward holding her stomach.

"She should be resting and not working so much" the man stated calmly.

"I'll handle it" he automatically said calmly, and his body was moving on his own, suddenly he did not have control.

"Rey… "He whispered, and he moved beside her, he could see the sweat running down the side of her face. She was stunning and placed a hand on her stomach.

"You need to stop now"

"And watch everything we worked for fall again, then it's just another repeat of history" she whispered.

They were finally in the last stages of freeing slaves and convincing that the use of them was against what was right. A subject that touched his wife, and something she had been dying to get through.

"Trust your husband" he whispered with a smile

"It has been a long road to that trust" she added jokingly and placed her hand on his feeling the light kick from her abdomen.

Rey closed her eyes and sat down, before letting him take over he could feel she wasn't exactly satisfied, but he couldn't help but smile at her feelings shining through the force.

He looked out in the room, and was amazed, this was what his mother had hoped for, a new republic, but under their terms, a fair one.

Ben woke up with his heart beating fast, he looked up and saw her, she had her hair loose, and was wearing a loose blue gown. He could recognize the decorations on the wall Naboo, so that's where they were hiding. He didn't put much thought into it, before he grabbed her hand, the hand that was so lightly caressing him, was it her, did she put these images in his head. When he had grabbed her, it was with a hint of anger and violence, until the images ran through his mind, from her dream and experience. A sudden emotion of calmness and lust rushed over him, and he could feel it through her emotions too, they were star crossed lovers, how could they ever have a future like that. He didn't care if it was true or not, if the vision was one of the future, or one of possible futures. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss lightly on her lips, and she didn't reject him or push him away. She only moved closer, and as she did, so the force hummed and celebrating the closeness and love.


End file.
